Why me?
by Batbacon
Summary: Kyman/ (Later on in the story) -An abusive mother for Kyle, but he hides it with every lie.- 'I get enough hassle at home, I don't need to then come to school and get hassled by this asshole as well.' / Pairings, K2 & Kyman
1. Authers Note

**A/N**

* * *

**Hey everyone, I _will_ defiantly be continuing this story, I won't abandon it! I'm going through a hard time at the moment, and I just haven't had time to upload (yes I know how long it's been)**  
**Yeah, my shit got deleted, because i had to re-start my whole laptop as it was being a taco,**

**Before I carry on, i'm just re-writing some stuff, because even though it hasn't been hugely long since I last updated, but my writing has improved, and I want to make the chapters longer. I might combine two, to make a bigger one I don't know yet. I'm sorry for those who have already read it and are still waiting for the next chapter. **

**I didn't want to start it all again, because I have put alot of thought into it,**

**TOMORROW I WILL BE RE-WRITING MORE CHAPTERS, I'VE ALMOST FINISHED RE-WRITING ONE, SO WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS, IT WILL BE MORE READABLE**

**Just to let you know before the new comers start reading:)**

**Also, the rating will go up, later in the story. I'm just building the plot first:)**

**Thanks!**


	2. Just Another Day

**HEEY! This is my first fanfic South Park story. It's short, I know, but when I wrote it, i felt like it was too much._.**  
**I know theres alot of them but the first fanfic I ever read was Kyman, so i thought my first story will be Kyman. It is quiet a strong plot, and I know this begining isn't very good, but the plot will build up. i'd be greatful after I start making the next few chapters, to review:]**  
**I will take any advise from people. I really hope you enjoy because i'm quiet excited about making this. :D  
**

* * *

**-Whole story based on Kyles POV, just though I'd get that confusion out the way-**

**Ever since High School started everyone's changed. Stan is still the same best friend, but slightly emo/gothic or whatever you wanna call it. I shouldn't be stereotyping but that's the only way I can describe it. Kenny varies from our group to Craig's group. I don't even know what happened to Butters, Clyde is the same ass hole. Tweek has calmed his twitch down over the years. Cartman has dropped a bit of weight.**

**Okay, a lot of weight. He's more hench now, but he's still the biggest of the group, but that would be due to the muscle he's gained. And me? Well let's just say I haven't changed much. I'm still the useless nerd I always was.**

**To be honest I don't even know why I'm here. I have nothing to live for. I'm weak. Useless. I might as well just disappear.**

**Wow, I'm beginning to sound like my mother.**

**Well that's what they don't know. Yeah they know my mother's a bitch and to be fair to them they are right. But if I could describe my mother, I would use different words. Totally different words.**  
**It's like people say. You don't know what goes on behind closed doors.**

**Except me.**  
**Of course I know. I'm the only one that knows. Not even my brother knows. Or my father.**  
**I don't want to know what my future will be like. Because I don't believe I have a future. I feel like I'm in one big dream and I'm going to wake up any second now.**

_***Beep, beep, beep***_  
**Oh right.. That's my alarm.**

**I do my daily routine. Wake up and 7:30am, and out the house by 8, with just a goodbye to my brother.**

**It usually takes 10 minutes to get to the bus stop, and as per usual, I'm the first one here. It normally takes a couple of minutes before Stan arrives. Then Kenny. Then Cartman. It's always been like this. I kinda like it though. It reminds me of the old days. They were the best of times. When we were kids and the only thing we had to worry about was who we were going to sit with on the bus. But even then we sat next to the same person every day. Just like now.**

**Present day~~~  
**

**So I'm waiting at the bus stop, not too long for Stan to arrive.**

_**'Hey dude.'**_  
**His usual greeting.**  
_**'Hey.'**_  
**Usual greeting back from me.**

_**'So freakin tired man.'**_  
**He yawned, cupping his mouth with his hand.**  
_**'I'm not too bad. Good weekend?'**_

_**'I suppose so. You?'**_

_**'Ecstatic.'**_  
**I lied.**

_**'Cool.'**_

**This was our everyday conversation, it wasn't even a choice of caring, we'd just make small talk until the next person arrives. Kenny obviously**

_**'Hey dudes'**_  
**He'd always arrive with a cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't a chain smoker or anything, he just had one when he could get his hands on one. Kenny from childhood does not have the most wealth in this town, but hey. It's Kenny. Everyone loves Kenny, no matter how much of a pervert he is.**

_**'Sup, Ken.'**_  
_**'Hey Kenny'**_

**Making small talk isn't so bad, I like talking to my friends. It gets my mind off things.**

_**'Alright Gays'**_  
**A different comical insult every day. Cartman is a lot mature now than he used to be, but he makes the odd comment now and then. It suits him. But that doesn't make him any less of an asshole. I still despise him.**

_**'Hey asshole.'**_  
_**'Sup fatass'  
'...'**_

**I don't greet him. Why should I greet him when he makes fun of me all the time? The immature in him comes out whenever I'm around. I think he enjoys me getting angry at him or something. He does make me angry. I get enough hassle at home, I don't need to then come to school and get hassled by this asshole as well.**

**The school bus comes a couple minutes after Cartman arrives, and like so it has.**

**I get on the bus first, with Stan, Kenny and Cartman behind me.**  
**Like wise, I sit next to Stan and Kenny with Cartman. We get to school and start the day like any other boring day.**

**I hope something exciting happens today.**  
**Knowing my luck it wont.  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short and it sucks, but it will get better. I PROMISE.**  
**I will be making probably a chapter a day if I can:)**  
**Thanks you!**


	3. I Despise Him

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it:D**

* * *

**I got through the half the day and was now in my last lesson. It was math. I like Math. I find it frustratingly challenging. ** **My Math teacher is called Mr Longstone. He was strict, but he was funny. He wants people to get good marks, yet he'll joke around with them. Which is what I love.**

_**'Anybody have any Idea?'**_ **Mr Longstone scanned the room to see any takers. As lazy as my class is, I hate giving the answers for them. ** **Seriously? Can no-one seriously answer this question? I'm either stupidly smart, or these guys need to be pulled back a year.** **Fuck this, I might as well.**

_**'Sir, X equals 42'**_ **Although I enjoy math, I can't help wishing I wasn't the only one giving all the answers.**

_**'Brilliant job. Come on everyone, you've been doing algebra since middle school, don't let the brainiac do all the work for you.'**_

**Exactly. Honestly? I don't know why I'm even in this group. Okay, I know it's the top group but seriously?! I'm way too smart for these people. I know that sounds stuck up, but it's fucking true. I'm in a class with a bunch of potatoes. They don't do anything, they just sit there waiting to be picked.  
**  
_**'He's not that much of a brainiac. If I'm honest, he's stupidly pathetic.'**_ **..  
****Wait, what?** **There were a couple of sniggers around the class as I twisted my neck round to see who was making this blunt statement. Oh and to my surprise it was him. Fucking fatass.  
**  
_**'Excuse me?'**_ **I gave him an extinctive look.  
**  
_**'It was pretty clear the first time, Jew.'  
**_  
_**'Well I don't see you giving any answers.'  
**_  
_**'Did anyone say I had to give answers?'  
**_**I can tell he was pretty relaxed when talking, whereas for me, I get tense when he even talks to me. He just makes me so angry.**

_**'That's not the point.'  
**_**I turned back into my chair and tried to ignore what he replied with. But I hate him getting the last word.  
**  
_**'I know. The point I was making is that you are a stupid, pathetic Jew.'**_

_**'Boys, enough.'  
**_**Mr Longstone's voice was quiet a loud tone, but I'm annoyed, of course I'm going to take the tone that one step louder.**

_**'Religion has nothing to do with this Fatass.'  
**_**I was still tense, and my tone of voice was pretty loud, but it was firm.  
**  
_**'Neither has weight, but that doesn't stop you.'  
**_  
_**'Well it's pretty dam obvious, you can see it a mile away.'  
**_**I knew that wasn't true, he isn't fat. But what else could I call him? Besides, I can come up with pretty quick come backs when it comes his weight anyway.**

**He paused for about a second before saying  
**_**'You're such a hypocrite, you know that?'  
**_  
**I knew were this was heading. Normally I'd let something like this go, but I wasn't letting him humiliate me again. It was my turn to have the last word.**

_**'Oh shutup Cartman, you're not the most perfect person either.'  
**_**My voice slightly lowered, but I can notice now that everyone is actually listening into our argument.  
**  
**'No, but you're far from the word.'  
**  
_**'Cartman, shutup.'  
**_**I heard Stan's voice from beside me and I couldn't help but feel thankful that he is actually sticking up for me.  
**  
_**'Oh, is this the part where you need someone to help fight your own battles?'  
**_**I can tell Cartman was in a hysteric mood. I wasn't. I was in a 'punch in the face' mood.  
**  
_**'Just because I have friends, who are willing to stick up for me.'  
**_  
_**'Oh right yeah. The only person who is willing to stick up for you in Stan. Other than that, no-one.'  
**_  
_**'That's one more person than you'll ever have Fatass.'  
**_  
_**'Look, boys. I don't want to be stuck one of you your petty little arguments, just leave it.'  
**_**I knew Sir got annoyed with these arguments, and to extent, so do I. But I had, had enough of losing to him.  
**  
_**'Good for nothing Jew, go back to the ghetto, where you belong.'**_

_**'Oh just fuck off Cartman, you fat piece of lard!'**_

**Frustrated was an understatement. Why does he do this?!**

**And at that the bell rang. Thankfully. I knew Sir had just about had enough and was going to just throw us out, but because the bell had beat him to it he instead just pointed to the door, signalising for us to get out there and then. **  
**Our school isn't very well disciplined, which is what I hate. ** **I was the first to leave. It was last lesson, so I wasn't hanging around, not even for Stan. I guess I should thank him for his small moral support. I'd do the same for him.**

**I wanted to walk home, it takes longer, but I don't mind. Anything to avoid seeing that fat shit and being at home with.. her.  
**  
**_'Hey, Kyle, wait!'  
_** **It sounded like Stan. Most probably is. I propped my head over my shoulder just to check if it was him, and turned back. I slowed down slightly so he could catch up.** **He eventually caught up, and I could tell he felt slightly awkward. He never really knows what to say when I have an argument with Cartman.  
**  
_**'Look, he's just ****an asshole. Don't worry'**__**  
**_**I frowned. He's not just any asshole though. He's Eric Fucking Cartman.**  
_**'Sure.'  
**_**I knew he didn't want to listen to me row on about it, and to be quiet honest, I couldn't be bothered. I don't wanna talk about him. Actually, while I'm here, I might aswell see if I could stay over for the afternoon. To get me out.  
**  
_**'Uh, could I come round yours for the time being. Mom's cleaning the house and I dont wanna get in the way, you know?'  
**_  
_**'Yeah, cool, whatever. My parents are working, so we won't be bothered.'  
**_  
_**'Your mom and dad are great'  
**_**As I said this he smiled, and I knew what I was feeling inside..**

...

**I'd love to have his mom.**

* * *

**Still a bit short, but i'm waiting for the story to build up. Please review!:D I get all excited when I get one^-^**


	4. If Only He Knew

I really appreciate the reviews! THANK YOU!

* * *

**After staying at Stan's for about 3 and a half hours, playing non-stop video games, I decided I should leave. I could smell some sort of dinner cooking his mom had been making. I didn't want to stay too late, because I knew I wasn't staying for tea. Not that I eat a lot anyway.**

_**'Alright, see you tomorrow dude'**_

_**'Yeah bye Stan, thanks'**_

**He shut the door as I walked away from his house. It was November, so it was pretty dark out. My house was only a 10 minute walk.**

**I like taking walks, especially when there's no-one around. It makes you feel.. alone.. but in a good way. The way the wind brushes against your face. Walks like this remind me of the good old days.**

**Well.. here we are..**  
**I slowly and silently walked to the front of my house, and pushed the door quietly. It was slightly open, so my plan was to get up the stairs as quick as I could without making a sound.**

**I was so grateful that I got two steps away from the top, until that's when she heard me.**  
**I slipped on the edge of the 12th step. There were only 14 steps and I was so close. So. Close.**

_**'KYLE?!'**_  
**The way she screeched my name. Like it was death. I could tell she was angry. Normally she'd call me down in a not so tense voice. Part of me wanted to run to my room, but I know what would happen if I ignored her.**

_**'Kyle, get down here.'**_  
**Her voice was still tense. Just like how I was feeling. I turned on the ball of my foot and took my time walking down the steps.**  
**I walked into the living room, which was where I heard her voice coming from. She stood still, arms folded, starting out the window. I guessed she was waiting for me. I wasn't even late home. My curfew was half 8 and it hasn't even reached 7 o'clock yet.**

**I felt slightly uncomfortable so I decided to break the silence.**

_**'Uh, is everything okay?'**_  
**I don't know why but I felt my adrenaline kicking in and suddenly became very nervous.**

_**'What did I tell you yesterday?'**_  
**She stood in the same position, not moving anything, apart from her lips.**

**I paused before saying,**

_**'Tell me..? Uh.. I don't remem- '**_

**She cut me off,**

_**'I specifically told you, I wanted you home for half 3, to look after Ike, So I could go out and do my extra shift, so YOU could have food on the table. Instead, you decide to turn your phone off, completely ignore what I say and go off and do your own selfish thing.'**_

**Shit.**

**I had forgotten all about that. God dammit! I could have had a whole day not worrying about coming home, I could of got on the bus, I could have gone straight home! To be fair, if she didn't stress me out enough, I would of actually listen to everything she says. To me, the words that come out of her mouth is all the same! 'Kyle do this. Kyle do that. Kyle, lecture time. Kyle listen to me'.**

**I really fucking wish I had listened now.**

_**'Oh.. I'm sorry, I forgot all about that. I've been revising a-and it just slipped my mind! It wont happen again. I promise.'**_

**I hoped that worked.**

_**'That isn't the first time you've said that.'**_

**Crap. It didn't.**

_**'Uh.. Why didn't you get one of the neighbours to look after him?'**_

_**'You know we don't get on with our neighbours!'**_  
**Yeah I wonder why.**

_**'Mom, he's 12 years old, I'm sure he'd be okay for a couple hours at home, it's not like he's 8 anymore'**_  
**I tried not to raise my voice, I didn't want her thinking I was trying to be more dominant than her.**

_**'ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME?!'**_

**Jesus Christ. Any louder and she'll brake one of my ear drums. As she said this, I jumped slightly. It's not like there was no-one else around for Ike to be looked after. I believe she just wants an excuse to have a go at me.**

_**'.. No, sorry.'**_

_**'I've had enough of this. You never listen to ANYTHING I say.'**_

**Her voice sounded like it was building up to something. I think I could guess. She would never let me walk away from just an argument. I was still incredibly nervous, but I was just waiting for the next second to come. I'm scared.**

_**'You're selfish to me, your brother and to your father who is away on business, so he could ALSO bring money into this house, so YOU would have shelter over your head. You don't think. You don't care. You're just an object in this house. You do absolutely nothing. Nothing! And I've had enough. You hear me? ENOUGH!'**_

**I felt an incredibly sharp pain into my ribs.  
**  
**I can't begin to explain how much it hurt. I felt like I had been stabbed several times. I hadn't experienced anything like this before. And I don't want to ever again.**  
**I automatically grabbed my right side of my body, dropped onto my knees, to the floor and cried out from the pain.**  
**I didn't even know what happened. I couldn't even tell you if she punched or kicked me, or even wacked me with anything, I was just too focused on the pain. I couldn't think about anything else.****  
**

**She left me there.**

**I sat on my knees in the same spot for about 20 minutes, holding the right side of my body. I had no idea where my mother had gone, but I couldn't care less. I just wanted her away from me. I suppose she went to work. Her night shift finished at 9:30, and with how money is tight at the moment, I don't think she wasted anymore time sticking around at home.**

**I struggled up off the floor, and stumbled up the stairs. I gripped onto the banister as I was heading to my room. I stopped at the 12th step and cursed as I limped over it. I had a feeling that something had broken, to be honest. I felt like everything had broken. I'm a very weak person. Probably one of the weakest in my year. I only weigh 8 stone and I'm 15 years old. My body is tiny too. I'm only 5ft 4. Most boys my age are about 6ft tall. I'm an outcast.**

**I finally reached the step I was so close to getting to. I stumbled over to my bedroom door and turned around. Ike's room was opposite mine. His door was ajar open, so I decided to see if he knew what had just happened. I pushed it slightly and I saw him at his desk, building something with his old Lego toys. He had his head phones in. We both like the same music, and I knew his favourite band was 'The All American Rejects' so I figured that's what he was listening to.**

**Ike was a kid at heart, no matter how old he got, he still loved playing with his toys. Kids our days like playing with iPhones or Xbox's. Not Ike. He was a 90's kid, despite him not being born in the 90's. He had all the Pokémon and Yu-gi-Yo cards. His favourite TV show was the old versions of Tom and Jerry. Before it got shit. To be fair, I do too. I love my brother. He's unique. I wish I could be him.**

_**'Ike.'**_

_**..**_  
_**'IKE.'**_  
**Good, I don't think he knows what just happened.**

**Instead of stumbling over, I flickered his bedroom light, which made him turn around.**  
**He frowned at me, taking his head phones out.**

_**'Can you not.'**_

**I stood by his door, using it to lean on for support and held my (what felt like) bruised area.**

_**'Sorry, just came to see what you were doing.'**_

_**'What does it look like i doing. I'm building a spaceship for my Pokémon's. I'm doing a cross over between Star Wars and Pokémon.'**_

**.. See what i mean? Unique.**

_**'Have you eaten?'**_

_**'Yeah, mom made me some pasta, has she left yet? She said she was gonna leave when you come back.'**_

**.. Thank god. She has gone.**

_**'Okay. Well if you want anything, I'm in my room.'**_

**I left without hearing his reply, I shut his door and stumbled into my room. I picked out my phone from my jean pocket and turned it on. After about a minute, my phone started to vibrate several times. The screen wrote**  
***1 NEW MISSED CALL FROM 'MOTHER.'***  
**The number increased until it stopped at *15 MISSED CALL[S] FROM 'MOTHER'***  
**I sighed at the cyber screen, and threw it on my desk without bothering to delete all the notifications.**

**I decided to have an early night. But I just wanted to check something. I took a few steps over to my long wall mirror and stared at it. I unzipped my jacket and threw it on the floor. I then gently took off my short sleeved blue top, from over my head and dropped it. I weeped at my reflection the second I saw what I was dreading to see.**

**A huge bruise was covering at least half of my body.**  
**I couldn't even describe how horrified i was or even the pain.**  
**The colors were a mixture between black, green, yellow, purple, red and turquoise.**  
**I figured most of my ribs had been broken from the color and the un-describing pain**  
**I broke into tears. It's not like Ike could hear me. He was too busy enjoying life as it is.**

**If only he knew.**

**I collapsed to the floor and curled up into a ball. I leant between the corner of the wall, my bed and my mirror.**

**I cried myself to sleep that night.  
**

* * *

Thanks, will hopefully upload tomorrow!


	5. I Just Want This Day Over With

Hey! I'm sorry about yesterday, I was out all day. I will be posting tomorrow! I appreciate the reviews so much, i'm very thankful!:)

* * *

**I woke myself up by banging my head on the wall. I didn't mean to, I guess I was just having a bad dream.**  
**I pushed myself off of the floor and walked over to my desk. I pushed the button on my phone to check the time.**  
**It read 5:00AM**

**There's no point in getting back to sleep. I wasn't tired enough. Instead, I shoved my top back on and headed to the bathroom. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I got to the bathroom and flicked the light on. I was blinded for a couple of moments but eventually got used to it. I walked over to the sink, turned on both taps and placed my hands underneath. I waited for the water to fill my palms, then splashed it into my face. It was quiet cold, but I wanted to make sure I was fully awake. I turned both of the taps off. I don't know why I turned the hot one on. It takes about 5 minutes for it to heat up.**

**I looked up into the mirror and stared into it as the droplets fell from my face. I remembered that the mirror was also a cupboard, so I opened it and found the first aid kid on the top shelf. I carefully took it down and placed it into the sink.**

**I wanted anything to stop this aching pain that was coming from my bruised ribs so I opened the box and searched for any sort of tablets. Thankfully I did. I found a tub of ibuprofen and an unused bandage which was wrapped up into a ball.**

**I took out the bandage, unwrapped the first couple centimetres or so and held it onto the side of my bruise. I started to wrap it round my rib cage, I knew it was painful lower down as well, but that was just inside bruising. The only thing that was damaged was my ribs.**

**After satisfied with my wrapping, I opened the small box of tablets. I twisted the lid round until it opened, then shacked the tablets into my hand.**

_**'5 will do.'**_

**I know it's a tiny bit excessive, but I was in incredible pain.**

**I took them with water then packed everything back away. I placed the box in the same position as before, turned the light off and left the bathroom. I headed back to my room and lounged on my bed. I must have drifted in and out of my sleep but I waited until my alarm went off, so I could start off the same old day, doing the same routine as normal.**

**-**  
**I got to the bus stop a little bit earlier than normal. Okay, half and hour longer than normal. But after what happened yesterday, I didn't want my mother to remember I was still there.**  
**I stood in the cold 45 minutes before Stan arrived. Then Kenny. Then Cartman.**

**I must of said about 3 words to Stan and Kenny. I wasn't in the mood for talking.**

**School was like any other Tuesday. The lessons still suck, but I make the most of it.**  
**Nothing disrupted my mood until 4th period came.**  
**P.E.**

**Shit.**

**I forgot all about that.**

**I can't tell them about what happened yesterday and I need an excuse.**

**Think Kyle, think.**

**I was trying to think up something as the bell went. I walked with Stan and Kenny to their lockers. It was alphabetical by last name, so their lockers were pretty close together.**

**Stan noticed I was walking with him an obviously wondered why I was doing so.**

_**'What are you doing?'**_

_**'What do you mean?**_

_**'Your locker's over there'**_  
**He nodded his head sideways as he shoved his p.e clothes into his shoulder bag.**

**'_Oh yeah, I know. Just waiting for you guys'_**

**_.._**

_**'Kyle, what the hell is up with you?'**_  
**Kenny was always pretty blunt. if he had something to say, he'd say it. Even if it was embarrassing. I glanced over at him and replied,**

_**'Uh nothing?'**_  
**I felt like I was acting normal, but Kenny can see through a lot of people. But he wouldn't of known anything from last night. Would he?  
**

_**'Then why are you walking like you shit yourself?'  
**_

_**..**_

_**'Oh come on Ken, you could of thought of something better than that.'**_  
**I knew i was walking a bit weirdly. It hurt when i walked. It vibrates my ribs, which hurts. So I tried to turn it around, act like it was a come back. but I could tell from his eyes and tone of voice that he was being serious.**

_**'Come on guys. Lets get this lesson over and done with. I hate p.e.'**_  
**Stan walked past me when saying this, and Kenny followed him. I knew I had no note or excuse to get out of it. I could just say I forgot my kit, but the p.e department always provide old, greasy kit that other pupils use when they forget their kit. Instead I went to my locker and got my own freshly washed kit out and shoved it into my bag. I mean, how bad could this be?**

**I took my time to the boy's changing room. Of course I didn't want them to see my injury. It would be embarrassing. As i got there half of them had already changed and left to the sports hall. I headed over to where Stan, Craig, Clyde, Kenny and Cartman were getting changed. They had almost finished changing, so I knew I wouldn't have to spend too long taking my top off and try to hide my half bruised body.**

**I got my pants off and plonked on my sports shorts on. I fiddled around with the string to waste time. More and more people left the changing room.**

_**'You coming?'**_  
**Stan shouted from behind him as he headed towards the door.**

_**'Yeah, I'll catch up.'**_  
**I slid my feet into my small sized trainers and tied them up. Dam did it hurt when I bent down.**  
**I was just about to change into my top when i looked up and saw Cartman standing there staring at me.**

_**'What the hell do you want?'**_  
**I said to him bluntly, stood back up and moaned slightly from the pain.**

**He held up from his side a bundle of keys and replied,**

_**'Calm down, sir told me to lock up.'**_

_**Brilliant.**_

_**'Give them to me; I'll do it once I'm done.'**_

_**'No, I was asked.'**_

_**'So?'**_  
**It was more of a rhetorical question. I just wanted to change in peace.**

_**'Hurry up.'**_

_**'Just give them to me.'**_  
**I moved forward slightly and tried to grab the bundle of keys.**

_**'What the fuck? Just get changed you retard.'**_

_**'Shutup Fatass.'**_

_**'Just hurry up, jew.'**_

_**'Just go away.'**_  
**I turned back around and walked back over to where my stuff was.**

_**'I'm not leaving this room until you finish.'**_

_**'For Christ sake.'**_  
**He's a right bitch at times. I hate it. Why did he have to make everything so difficult?!**

_**'.. Well turn around.'**_

_**'Why.'**_  
**His reply was more of a statement, rather than a question.**

_**'Because I'm getting changed?'**_

_**'Dude. You're just changing your top.'**_  
_**Exactly.**_

_**'.. I don't like people looking at me when I change.'**_

_**'You never complain normally.'**_  
**That's because my ribs aren't fucking broken normally.**

_**'For fuck sake, why do you have to make everything so difficult?! Just turn around!'**_

_**'No.'**_

**I huffed frustratingly. Fine. You know what. I don't care anymore.**

_**'Fine.'**_

**I grabbed hold of the top of my shirt and slid it off.**  
**The look on his face didn't change. His eyes might have lifted slightly, but his expression was just the same.**  
**I stood there for about 20 seconds, staring at the floor.**

**He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked out the door and waited for me outside. I finally pulled out my P.E top, slipped it over my head and walked out the door.**

**As I headed towards the sports hall, I glanced over my shoulder to see him lock the changing room door.**

**This was not how I planned my week.**

* * *

THANK YOOOUU!


	6. He Was Always An Asshole

Here it is! I'm trying my best to finish these, so bear with me:]

* * *

**I entered the sports hall, and I realised that we were doing P.E with the girls. The hoops were down so I knew we were doing basketball. I never ****really did like doing it with the girls though. Their all too competitive, even more than the boys. There are two different P.E groups, this was the higher one. I don't even know why I was even in this group. I can't even do exercise.**

**When it does come to playing games like this together everyone acts like it's the Olympics or something. It's crazy.**

**Everyone was talking amongst themselves until our teacher yelled out,**  
_**'Right, split into 4 groups! Mix around, I don't want to see two groups of boys and two groups of girls.'**_

**We all got split up. It was fine, because I stayed with Stan and Kenny. The rest of my group wasn't so great. I had Clyde, Bebe, Red, Heidi and Beth. They were the worst for playing basketball. At least we haven't got Wendy as well. Our group gathered together. I just went along with whatever they were plotting.**

**Bebe was into this sort of thing. She liked being the leader, so obviously, she took the leader roll and told people what to do, instead of just giving advice.**

_**'Okay, don't get too crowded. Get in a space; you don't want like 3 people around you at once'**_

_**'I wouldn't mind.'**_  
**Kenny smirked and me and winked. He's so cheesy at times, it's great.**

**'Me, Kenny and Red will go up front.'**  
**Clyde threw his thumb behind him, while saying this.**

_**'Alright, me Heidi and Beth will stay around the middle. Kyle, Stan, defend.'**_

**Bebe stood up and everyone headed to their positions. We were up first and we were against Craig, Wendy, Tweek, Butters and a couple others.**

**I stood at the back, near our net with Stan. He looked a bit less lazy than normal. Probably because he wanted to look good in front of Wendy.**

**We were first to start with the ball. The whistle blew and the game began. The ball was being tossed all over the place. Nobody stayed to the tactics. The crowd of people just moved from one end to the other. I'm glad I'm at the back. I didn't want to hurt myself.**  
**I looked over at the other two groups sitting on the benches alongside of the court. Everyone was chanting and cheering at one another. I looked along the line of people and noticed Cartman sitting on the end. He was looking the opposite way of everyone else. He looked deep in thought. I wonder what he was thinking about.**

**He's the one who normally gets involved with all the chanting and yelling like everyone else was doing.**  
**I must have been staring at him for quite a while because I didn't notice the ball coming towards my end. I watched Craig run past me and he threw the ball into the net. I looked back down the other end and saw everyone running towards this way.**

**Oh crap, I'm defending. I looked behind to see if Stan was where he was supposed to be and he obviously couldn't help himself, he was down the other end.**

**The other team cheered for joy as the ball scored through the hoop.**

_**'Kyle!'**_  
_**'What the fuck Kyle, you're supposed to be defending!'**_  
_**'What are you doing standing there? You could of easily got it, for Christ sakes.'**_

_**'You idiot!'**_

**See what I mean. I will get this abuse all week now.**

_**'Get it next time yeah?'**_  
**Clyde said it more as a threat and glared right at me. I mean, was that necessary? Did they all have to have a go at me? It's just a stupid goal.**

**The ball was passed back into the middle and everyone walked back into their positions.**

_**'At least try dude.'**_  
**I turned my head and looked at Stan. Oh thanks for the support Stan.**

**The match started again and this time I tried to stay focused. I didn't move around much, I just trotted side to side looking as if I was paying attention.**  
**The ball came down to our end again, so this time I got involved. Not too much, because of obvious reasons, but just about enough so I wouldn't get shouted at again.**

_**'Get the ball Broflovski!'**_  
**I tried to grab it, but it's pretty dam hard when you're tackling someone who is about 5 inches taller than you!**  
**It was impossible for me to grab the ball out of Craig's hand especially when all he does is push you out the way.**

**A couple moments later, he had shot another goal.**

_**'You stupid asshole! You just let another goal go!'**_  
**Craig was seriously getting angry now. It was ridicules.**

_**'Dude, chill out it's just a game.'**_

**Thank god someone was on my side. Thank god it was Kenny. Everyone listens to Kenny. Even when he's wrong. He's always chilled.. I don't think I've ever seen him angry.**

_**'I knew we'd had a shit team.'**_  
**I glanced over at Bebe and frowned.**

_**'Look, I'm just not that good at defending.'**_

_**'Or any sport for that matter.'**_  
**Clyde walked towards me whilst saying this. No way would he hit me. He's not the type.**

_**'Why are you even here?'**_  
**He lowered his voice and he gave me a full on nudge as he walked past me. His shoulder crashed into my chest, arm and shoulder. It caused my ribs to vibrate. I collapsed to the floor backwards and shouted out in pain.**

**You might think I'm over exaggerating on how much it hurt, but it's true. I'm a very fragile person, I bruise quiet easily.**

**I caught everyone's eye and instantly a crowd gathered round me.**

**_'Jesus Christ! Are you alright dude?!_'**  
**Stan dropped the floor and rested his hand on the top of my shoulder.**

**The P.E teacher barged through and asked someone what happened.**

_**'He just tripped over.'**_  
**Bebe was twirling a couple of her curls whilst assuming I 'tripped'. She was clearly covering for Clyde.**

**I shifted myself up a bit whilst holding onto my upper stomach.**

_**'No, I'm fine really.'**_

_**'Stan, go take him to the nurse.'  
**_**Argh.**

**Nonononno. Must avoid the nurse.**

_**'Do I have to?'**_  
**Thanks again Stan. Great support. Once again.**

_**'Yes.'**_

_**'Sir, I don't need to go, I'll be-'**_

_**'Come on.'**_  
**Stan stopped me in mid-sentence and grabbed me by the side of my arm.**

**We walked away from the sports hall and headed towards the nurse's office.**

_**'Stan, stop.'**_  
**I slowed down my walking.**

_**'What is it, quickly, I wanna get back to the game.'**_

_**'Look, just go back; I just need to sit down for a while.'**_  
**I was still holding half my body with my arm, but I could see he didn't really care. I don't even know why I call him my best friend. He acts nothing like one.**

_**'You sure?'**_

_**'Yeah.'**_

_**'Alright, well I'll talk to you after, yeah?'**_

_**'Sure.'**_  
**I smiled faintly at him as he jogged back to the hall.**

**I stumbled around the corridor and opened the door to the bathroom. Gratefully no-one was in there, so I headed to the sink and rinsed my hands under the tap. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I just wanted to avoid the nurse. And anyone for that matter.**

**I sat on the bathroom sink counters for about 10 minutes before I heard someone come bashing through the door.**

_**'Kyle? You in 'ere?!'**_

**I steadily hopped off the sink counters and looked over at the door.**

_**'Oh hey Ken.'**_

_**'There you are. You never guessed what just happened.'**_

**He was panting slightly, so I guessed he went everywhere looking for me.**

_**'What?'**_

_**'Well, you know Clyde was being a bit of an asshole to with because of the whole defending thing?'**_

**Pff yeah.**

_**'Yeah. About that, I didn't trip. He pushed me.'**_

_**'Oh yeah, we know.'**_

_**'Well go on?'**_

_**'Oh sorry. Well after you left Clyde and a couple others started mocking you and stuff, being real cocky and shit. So..'**_  
**His panting calmed down; He took a bit of a breath in.**

_**'So what?'**_

_**'Cartman got a bit shazzy and punched him.'  
**_**Did I just hear that right?**

_**'What?!'**_

_**'Yep.'**_

_**'He punched him?!'**_

_**'That's what I said.'**_

_**'.. What? Why?!'**_

**He shrugged and replied,**  
_**'I dunno, go ask him yourself.'**_

_**'Well.. what happened after that?'**_

_**'Bit a blood. Nurse came. I think Clyde has a broken nose.'**_

_**'Where Cartman?'**_

**He shrugged again also.**  
_**'How should I know? Anyway, Clyde's face was priceless. Should 'a been there dude.'**_

**And with that the tall, skinny blond, walked back out the door, leaving me thinking to myself in deep thought.**  
**I still don't understand. Cartman punched him? Cartman?! Why? What for? Was it because of what he saw earlier? No. It can't be. He wouldn't care about that. He hates me.**

**Right?**

* * *

It's not a good end to the chapter, but the story is begining to evolve:) Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them!


	7. Well Today Was Eventful

I seriously can't thank you enough guys! I'm seriously happy with the reviews! If you could take some time to give me feed back or ideas, i'd love you even more! But anyway, here's chapter 6:]

* * *

**I still don't understand. Cartman?! Of all people. Why?**

**I needed to find out.**

**I stayed in the bathroom for about 15 minutes. It took me a long time to wash my bandage and wrap it back up around my body. After Feeling a bit fresher, I headed back to changing rooms. I assumed they would be back open now, which it was. There was only 10 minutes until the bell, so everyone was back and changing into their usual clothes. I glanced around to see if he was there, but there was no sign of him. I didn't have time to wait for everyone to leave, so I grabbed my clothes and bag, and circuited my way back to the boys' bathroom. Why didn't I think of this before?**

**I changed within seconds. I was a tad damp from the bandage, but it wasn't irritating or itchy.**  
**I left the bathroom, and took a quick visit to my locker. I shoved everything in and waited for a while. Cartman's locker was a couple down from mine as my last name starts with B, and his with C. I wanted to find him and find out what the hell was going through his mind.**

**1 minute.**  
**5 minutes.**  
**10 minutes.**  
**20 minutes.**

**I watched people come and go along the corridor, but no sign of him. It felt like I was being stood up or something. Not that I know what that feels like, you know what I mean. Unless he was quick enough to change and replace everything back in his locker, I have no clue where he went. He wasn't in the changing room. He wasn't in the bathroom (as I was in there), so where the hell was he?**

**I was fed up of waiting so I went to my next (and last) lesson. I knew I was late, but I really couldn't care less.**

**Class ended and everyone made their way out of the school. Nobody liked hanging around. It's school. It's like the worst place in South Park. But anyhow, I started to walk home when I heard someone call my name.**

_**'Hey Ky! Wait!'**_

**I wasn't in the mood for talking to Stan. He hasn't really been there for me today. If he asks me to come round or whatever I'll just say I'm babysitting Ike. I was anyway for my mother, but I need an excuse to not hang out with him.**

**I turned around and loudly replied,**

_**'Stan I can't, I gotta go babysit- Oh hey Ken.'**_

**I stopped and waited for him.**

_**'Uh, why aren't you on the bus?'**_

**He grinned at me, showing both sets of his straight white teeth. I don't know how he abled to look after them. He's a clean smoker. He only smells smoke, when he's in the middle of a cigarette, even after he still smells like the same old Kenny. Which wasn't an unpleasant smell anyways.**

_**'Well I was going to, but then I saw you along the path and thought I'd walk with you.'**_  
**As he caught up, I began walking again. I didn't walk my normal pace. I slowed down, because I knew Kenny wasn't a fast walker.**

_**'Okay, but I'm quiet boring. I don't really ta-'**_

**He cut me off and finished my sentence for me.**

_**'Talk, you just think. I know, I know.'**_

**Wow. Do I really sound that boring when I speak?**

_**'.. Well then, what did you want?'**_

**He took his hand and slid it through his medium length, blond, messy hair. He always did that. Especially around girls. I don't know why. It would just bounce back to the same position, and sit just above his eye lids.**

_**'Oh. Well basically. Hm.. How can I put it. I don't wanna go home.'**_

_**'Why not?'**_

_**'Gets boring. '**_

_**'Why aren't you with Craig then?'**_

**He briefly looked at me, then down to the floor.**

_**'He's like. Being a bit of a dick, ya know.'**_

_**'Oh right. Well, if you're thinking about asking me to hang out, I can't. I gotta look after my brother.'**_

_**'On no that's fine. Can I just come round, I won't be no trouble. Unless you want me to.'**_  
**He glanced at me, winked with a smirk.**

**I don't mind him coming round but, we haven't hung out in a long time. Why is he asking me now?**

_**'Okay, sure. Just don't eat the whole fridge this time.'**_

_**'I'll try not to.'**_  
**His smirk turned into a grin and we made our way to my house.**

**My father was still away, and my mother had her shift. I opened the door and we both walked in.**

_**'Mom, I'm home! Ken's here too.'**_

**I yelled out as she turned the corner into the hallway were me and Kenny were both standing.**

_**'Oh hello Kenny! It's been such a long time. How's your mother?'**_

**That fucking fake smile she was using, made me wanna punch her.**

_**'Hey Mrs Broflovski, yeah she's doing fine. Hasn't changed much, she's still human.'**_  
**He grinned back and my mother giggled.**

**It's all fake. The laugh, the smile, the greeting and the way she even wanted to see how Kenny's mom was doing? All fake. Fake. Fake. Fake.**

_**'Well that's good, say hello to her for me! I'm off now Kyle, don't make too much mess!'**_

**She pecked me on the forehead and left the house to her car. The inside of me cringed.**

_**'Well that was pleasant.'**_

_**'Sure. Ike, I'm down here if you need me!'**_  
**I yelled up the stairs to my brother. I couldn't really care less if he heard me or not, he'd be able to know I was back because I knew Kenny was going to be pretty loud doing whatever he was going to do here.**

_**'Or me!'**_

**We both entered the lounge and he grabbed two of my Xbox controllers.**  
**I haven't played on it in ages. That's because I hardly stay inside and when I do, I stay up in my room.**

_**'You playin?'**_

_**'Sure.'**_

**He threw the other controller at me and the old, dusted console turned itself on.**  
**The disk that was last played was Black Ops 2.**

_**'Dude, this game is ancient now.'**_

_**'Stop complaining, you still get to kill people Ken'**_

_**'True.'**_  
**He sat down next to me cross legged.**

**We played on the game for about 2 hours until I started to get bored. Kenny was a lot better than me, so I knew there was no competition. I wasn't really in the mood for playing anyway. After the last round finished, I dropped my controller onto the couch. He looked at me, still eager to play.**

_**'I'll change it to just one player, yeah?'**_

_**'Thanks. I'm tired out.'**_  
**He laughed at this and took me out of the game.**

**I watched him play for a while and I noticed that even though he doesn't have an Xbox at home since his family can't afford it, he was actually a really good player. A lot better than anyone I've played with.**

**I looked over at Kenny and couldn't stop wondering why he was trying to get so close to me all of a sudden.**

_**'Uh. Ken?'**_

_**'Yep.'**_  
**He kept his eyes glued to the screen, but I knew he was paying attention to me.**

_**'Why are you even here?'**_

_**'To hang out.'**_

_**'No, I mean really. Why are you here?'**_

**He paused for a couple seconds.**  
_**'What do you mean?'**_

_**'Well, we haven't hung out in at least 4 months and you have been talking to me a lot more often than usual.'**_

**His eyes glimpsed at me and then back to the screen.**

_**'Uh.. I dunno. Why not.'**_

_**'Kenny.'**_

**He ran his fingers through his hair once again, and rested the controller onto his lap. He looked at me with his big, baby blue eyes.**

_**'I miss you being my friend.'**_

_**'Then why didn't you just say that?'**_

_**'Because it's not just that.'**_

**I was slightly confused.**

_**'Then what?'**_

**He shifted his position so that his body was facing me.**

_**'What Ke-'**_

**He cut me off once again, but this time he grabbed both sides of my cheeks and kissed me forcefully on the lips.**

**What the fuck was going on?!**

**Why did he kiss me?!**

**I mean, I knew Kenny was bi, but why was he kissing me?!**

**He let go after about 10 seconds, leaving me speechless.**  
**I'm not going to lie, despite him being forceful; he was actually a good kisser. No wonder why he was always in a relationship.**

_**'.. Uh, I.. Why.. Did you just?'**_

_**'I should go.'**_

**He half smiled, which made me blush. He then got up and directed himself towards the door.**  
**I quickly got up, still shocked at what just happened and followed him to the front door.**

_**'I'll uh.. see you later..?'**_

_**'See ya at school.'**_  
**He smiled sweetly, showing the top set of his teeth once again at me.**

**I shut the front door once he left and stood in the hallway.**

**Is that why he wanted to get close to me?**

**Hang on. I just kissed a guy. A guy?!**

**I'm so fucking confused right now.**

* * *

Woop! Cartman isn't really involved in this chapter and I know it's meant to be Kyman, but someone suggested jealousy goes on, so that's what i'm going to build up on:)  
THANKS GUYS!


	8. He Still Hasn't Showed Up

Heeey! This chapter was probably the hardest. I didn't really have any good ideas, and I know it's not that much going on, but the next chapter will have a bit of action and stuff in it. I love getting reviews, so thank you all so much, it's much appreciated. :)

* * *

**Surprisingly that night didn't turn out too bad. I slept well and got up well. The next couple days were pretty dull. I managed to stay out of my mother's way and my damaged ribs were starting to heal. Not a great difference, but it was a lot less painful. The bruising had gone down slightly also. Cartman hadn't come in for some stupid reason and Kenny hadn't been around properly for me to talk to him.**

**Kenny always does that. Whenever something eventful happens (Kenny kissing me was more than eventful in my opinion) he doesn't show up for a long time, then suddenly he turns up out of the blue like nothing ever happened. This happened a lot when he died. He doesn't die as much as he used to, but I still find it horrific when he does. It's not nice seeing someone die.**

**It was now Friday, the best day of the week (apart from the weekends) and I hadn't told anyone about what happened between me and Ken.**

**There was always some sort of house party on Fridays. This week, it was at Token's. No-one ever bothered to hand out invites anymore, the word would just go round and in the end, the whole of South Park teens would turn up. Token's the rich one. He held the most parties at his as he's the one with free alcohol, the heated swimming pool, Jacuzzi and has about 10 bedrooms for the high schoolers to have their fun.**

**The day went by slowly. I sat with Stan, Butters and Tweek at lunch and to my surprise I saw Kenny come round the corner into the food court. He had is orange parker on, with his hands in his pockets and his hood down. It didn't look like he was looking for anyone in particular, but I watched him as he swerved in and out of different crowds of the court and he eventually reached our table in a rather cheerful mood.**

_**'Aaand Kendoll is here!'**_

**He plopped himself opposite me –next to Butters- and smiled brightly. All of our attention was on him.**

**Stan finished swallowing a bunch of his fries and stated,**

_**'Okay, you're either high or you just got laid.'**_

_**'Could be both.'**_  
**Kenny's face showed his usual smirk and the same eye he winked from.**

_**'Where have you been for the last couple days Ken? I've wanted to speak to you.'  
**_  
**We both exchanged looks and his baby, blue eyes showed some sort of telepathy between us. It was like he was saying****'I haven't forgotten about that kiss either.'**

_**'Had to sort some stuff out with Craig.'**_  
**He replied. I had a feeling it was drugs or something. I hated it when Kenny dealt. Or even involved with drugs for that fact. I've never heard him being involved with anything heavier than weed. But still, for me that's bad enough. That's why Tweek was hanging out with us today. He didn't like getting involved with shit like that. Neither did any of us really. I expect that's why all of us hung out at school quite a lot.**

_**'You gonna eat that?'**_  
**The skinny blond, reached out of his seat slightly and grabbed a handful of Stan's fries. He didn't even wait for his reply. When Kenny wants food, people just give it to him. Only because he never eats, due to the fact that his family are broke and can't afford to look after their children.**

**10 minutes had passed. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, which is why I thought it would be a good idea to communicate with Kenny.**

**I kicked him underneath the table, causing him to jolt and look directly at me.**

_**'Well someone's feisty.'**_  
**He made himself giggle at that. I leaned in slightly and I whispered to him, not too quiet, but just so only he could hear me.**

**'Aren't you going to explain what happened?!'**

**He stared blankly at me for several moments, until he came back with,**

_**'Where I come from, actions speak louder than words.'**_

**Dam it. He was always quick witted like that.**

_**'You don't just kiss someone for no reason Kenny.'**_  
**I tried to reply as fast as he did, but unfortunately for me my tongue wasn't as quick as his (no that was not meant to be sexual).**

_**'Exactly babe.'**_

**He turned his attention back to the other boy's clueless conversation. Kenny was getting on my nerves. If he wasn't going to give me an explanation, then I was just going to go back how we used to be. I'm not even gonna talk to him ever again.**

_**'Oh, by the way, I'm picking you and Stan up with Craig and Tweek tonight at around 9.'**_

_**'Yeah, alright.'**_  
**Oh shit.**  
**Well. There went my morals.**

**Lunch had finished 30 minutes later and soon later, so did school. I walked home again, this time with no interruptions luckily. If I started walking with Stan, I would of forgotten all about babysitting Ike. Oh crap, Ike. If I'm going out tonight, how am I supposed to look after Ike?! ..**  
**I'll think of something.**  
**I arrived home and my mother was just about to leave.**

_**'Ike's dinner is in the fridge. Make yourself something.'**_  
**She stared directly at her reflection in the mirror and applied the last bit of blusher onto her round, chubby cheeks.**

_**'Okay.'**_

**I made my way to my bedroom. I heard the door slam shut and I can't tell you how fucking relieved I was. I was always relieved when she left. It's the sort of feeling where you're walking through a field of bombs. Make one wrong move and they all explode.**

**I decided to get myself ready at Half 8. I had a quick shower and amazingly, my hair came out perfect. The curls where coming out in different angles, but it didn't look unappealing to me. I quiet liked it. I chose my outfit which concluded of dark denim blue skinnies, my forest green patterned shirt, and my infamous orange jacket. Stan arrived at mine shortly after and I had realised that I still hadn't thought of a plan.**

**I opened the door for my 'bestfriend' and told him to wait in the lounge whilst I went to go get my cell.**  
**On the way out of grabbing my cell phone, which was laying on the side of my desk, fully charged (I never liked it going below 50%. OCD I guess),I took a quick peep in Ikes room. Bless him. He was sat on the floor, re-sorting his Pokémon cards. Not like they weren't perfectly to his order anyway.**

**I flickered his light to get his attention, as he was listening to the same old band as always. He looked up at me, taking out his headphones.**

_**'Yes?'**_

_**'Uh, I'm going out.. to a party.. Could you cover for me for when mom gets back please?'**_

**He stared at me blankly for a moment then answered,**  
_**'Sure.'**_

**He must have been in a good mood. He never likes covering for me, because he never likes lying to mom.**

_**'Kyle, Kenny's here!'**_  
**I heard Stan shout from downstairs, so I thanked my brother and reminded him to keep mom out of my room at all times, until I got back. He didn't seemed irritated by the fact he would have to lie to mom if she asks. I wonder why?**

**I took one last glance at the mirror, before heading back down stairs to where Stan was, by the front door. We both left the house, and jumped into Kenny's, dad's truck. It wasn't a particularly decent truck, but it was Kenny's style.**

_**'Alright gays?'**_

_**'Cheers for the ride, Ken.. Who did your hair Craig?'**_  
**The raven haired boy, who was in shotgun, flipped him off in a comical way. **

_**'S'cool. Looking good Kyle.'**_  
**Kenny glimpsed at me through is rear view mirror and a grin appeared from the corner of his lips. I hated that grin. It was the type of expression he'd show when he was up to something suspicious.**

**I jumped in the truck, and buckled up my belt.**  
_**'Let's just go.'**_

**Kenny disappeared from my drive way and within 10 minutes, we arrived at Token's. His place was huge. I've been here a couple times before and I was still always shocked at how big his house was compare to everyone who lives in South Park.**  
**You could hear the noise already beating outside. You could just tell this was going to be a good night for everyone.**

**I just hoped it was going to be a good night for me too.**

**Oh who was I kidding, my luck is about as shit as Kenny's.**

* * *

I've got a few ideas for my next chapter, so just bear with me! Thank you all for reading! If you have any feedback or ideas you'd like to give me, i'd like that very much:) THANK YOU!


	9. I'll Remember That

Haha, i'm not going to spoil it for anyone! I was figuringof doing several more chapters. I don't want it to get boring. I won't be updating every day now, I have lot of other work to do and believe me, i'd rather write this, but sometimes I get a writers block and my mind goes blank on what to write. Chapters I post should be posted within 3 days or less. I don't like making people wait xD

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, JUST LET ME KNOW!

* * *

**Kenny parked on Token's front lawn, along with everyone else's vehicles. There must have been about 15 different cars crammed everywhere to start off with.**  
**The four of us got out of the truck. I didn't speak to anyone apart from the odd word to Stan on the way there. My eyes focused on Kenny as he came round from the side of his car and stood far too close in front of me.**

**His grin grew from the corner of his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but I got there quicker.**

_**'Don't get too drunk tonight, okay?'**_

**He snickered, like it was a joke. I was generally being serious.**

_**'Oh don't worry Kyle, bit a drink won't hurt anyone.'**_  
**He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and he squeezed me into him. I didn't want to sound like the nerd who ruins the fun, but when Kenny drunk, he drunk a lot. So in theory, yes. It could hurt someone. I didn't want to say anything, so I just frowned as he pulled me into him.**

**We (along with 10 other people) entered the oversized house and already my ears where aching. My ears always have been sensitive, which is one of the reasons why I didn't like going to parties like these.**

**I didn't want to lose myself in this house maze, so I snuck out of Kenny's arm as he made his way straight to the alcohol with some other party lovers he hung out with, and stayed with Stan instead.**

**The next couple hours were crazy. I had a couple of shots and other colorful drinks, but I wasn't what you'd call drunk. I could still remember what I had for breakfast, unlike everybody else. I must have been the only one who was being sensible. Even more than Butters. I liked making sure my friends where okay, so if anything happened I was there for them.**

**I scanned the replete, drama filled room, to find a familiar face in the background. I pushed passed the drunken crowds to find the one person I've been meaning to speak to for the past couple days.**

**Cartman.**

**His back was leant against the creamy, brown wall, with his eyes closed. He didn't look wasted. Just tired.**

_**'Cartman?'**_

**His eyes instantly snapped open. He adjusted his position so that he was standing upright.**

_**'What?'**_

_**'Uh- Where have you been all week?'**_  
**I got nervous talking to him. I didn't know why. All I wanted was an explanation from him. Kenny wouldn't spill, so I hoped Cartman would.**

_**'Why do you care?'**_

_**'.. I don't.'**_  
**Of course I did.**

_**'Then fuck off.'**_  
**The look on his face stayed the same. As if he didn't care. He wasn't ever an emotional person really, only the one off time when we were kids, but everything had changed since then.**  
**I stood there staring up at him. I wanted to get atleast something out of him.**

_**'Why did you punch Clyde?'**_

**He reflected on the question for several passing moments.**

_**'.. Because he's a dick.'**_

_**'There must be a reason..?'**_

**_'Not really._'**

**I frowned. Why was everyone so closed up?**

_**'You don't just go around punching people whenever you feel like it.'**_

**His expression and interest was still the same.**

_**'I do.'**_

**For fucks sake.**

_**'Cartman.'**_

**We both exchanged looks. He looked pretty fed up. To be honest, he wasn't the only one. Not that the party wasn't great, because it was, it's just not my sort of thing. I'd rather sit at Starks Pond and skip stones or something childish like that. But that's just me.**

_**'Look. He was just getting a bit too cocky and it pissed everyone off. So I just did what everyone else wanted to do.'**_

_**'… Well why didn't you just say that?'**_

**He shrugged, sighing. I could tell I was annoying him now. I turned around and was just about to head back to my safe zone, until he mentioned something.**

_**'W-who did that to you?'**_  
**His voice sounded concerned. He even stuttered. He never chokes on his words. For the first time ever, it felt like someone generally cared about me, even if he didn't know the facts. For all he could have known, I could have fallen over onto something, or have been play fighting with Ike.**

**I turned around and sighed.**  
**'What are you talking about?'**  
**I lied. Of course I knew exactly what he was talking about. I just didn't know what else to say.**

_**'Was it Sheila?'**_

**I've never heard him say my mother's name before. It was always something like 'That bitch.' Or 'Jew mom'. But he actually said her name. I didn't even call Stan's mom 'Sharon'. I called her 'Mrs Marsh'. That's just how we named each other's moms.**

_**'Was what Sheila?'**_

**He took a step closer to me, which caused me to look higher up at him.**

_**'You know what I'm talking about.'**_  
**He reached his hand out and placed a firm grip on my rib cage.**

**It forced me to jerk back and curse at him.**

_**'Shit! Don't fucking touch it!'**_

**He removed his hand and I don't think he realised that the bruise was still somewhat fresh.**

_**'It was, wasn't it.'**_  
**The tension in his voice told me that he knew. I didn't want him to. But he does. Crap. Cartman of all people.**

_**'Don't jump to conclusions, you know nothing about it.'**_  
**I lifted the balls of my feet up, so I didn't feel so small.**

_**'Why are you even defending her? It's obvious she's done this to you.'**_

_**'You don't know shit Cartman.'**_

_**'I know a lot more than you think.'**_  
**That hit me in some way. I thought he was just trying to score points. But I only just realised that we were fighting again.**

_**'Just screw off and leave me alone.'**_

**He scoffed at me, replying with,**

**'I was here first man, you leave.'**

**Fair point. I didn't want to stick around with him any longer.**  
_**'Fine, I will.'**_

**I turned my back on the brunette in frustration and entered the hazardous zone of wasted teenagers. I search high and low for Stan, but he was nowhere to be found. He probably went off with Wendy. The bastard. Always choosing her over me. Motherfucker.**

**I circuited around the back garden, to the front lawn, back to inside. There was no way, I was going upstairs. I was ready to leave.**

**It was only 11pm, so I had only been there about 2 hours, but it was too heavy for me anyways.**  
**I quickly checked my phone before leaving and just as I turned the door knob, a hand grabbed the side of my jacket and yanked me to the side.**

**It was Kenny.**

_**'Heeeyy Ky!'**_  
**His tone was comical, but it wasn't an appreciated comical tone. I didn't like it.**

**I could smell his breath. It was a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes. I suppose he had taken some sort of drug as well. He couldn't open his eyes properly.**

_**'Let go, I'm leaving.'**_  
**I frowned up at his slumped stance.**

_**'But whyyy?! This is a fantastic party babe.'**_

**His shoulder leant into the wall. He had a glass of some sort of strong vodka or something. I didn't care. I didn't want to speak or even look at him. I noticed the way he was dressed though. He didn't have his orange parker on as usual. Just a slight oversized top with skinny jeans. It's not really different, but it makes a change. His parker, I guess got lost in the bundle of coats and jackets which were laying around on every object there was.**

_**'What do you want Kenny?'**_  
**I said bluntly. I didn't want to get into any small talk. I was too tired for that.**

_**'You.'**_

**I rolled my eyes. This was the side I hated of him. I turned towards the door and grabbed the handle. I felt my shoulder get shoved back once again. It was starting to piss me off. I just wanted to leave.**

_**'Kenny, let go.'**_

**He shoved my body up against the wall and my head knocked against it. That's when my ribs started to ache. This wasn't Kenny.**  
**His face reached into my neck as I struggled to get him off me. I could feel his teeth grinding into my neck. It was like he was a fucking zombie or something. I shoved his chest, but he wouldn't budge.**

_**'Kenny, get the fuck off me!'**_

**He was a lot stronger than me, so all I could do was struggle.**

_**'Keep fucking still.'**_

**I huffed frustratingly and grabbed his blond, fluffed up, messy hair. I pulled it in all sorts of directions. I just wanted him off me. Everyone was too busy doing their thing to notice. They probably thought Kenny was being kinky to his victims as per usual.**

**I was just about to give in to his sick game, when I suddenly felt all of his weight pulled off me. A feeling of relief hit me. What made him get off me? He obviously knew I was going to give up.**

**I saw the face of Cartman as he yanked the drunken Kenny off me. I silently stood still, shocked at what he did next.**

**Eric grabbed hold of the other boy's cheek and within a split second, he punched him in the face. I couldn't tell where about on his face he hit him, but I knew it was a serious hit by the thudding sound of Eric's fist smashing into Kenny's half-conscious facial area.**

**The blond instantly collapsed to the ground and cupped half of his face with both hands.**

_**'You fucking bastard.'**_  
**Kenny managed to flip Eric off whilst cursing him.**

**I saw blood spur to the floor. I didn't expect anything like this to happen and despite Kenny's actions; I didn't think I liked what I had just seen. I looked over at the person who had just saved me from a night of Hell. Eric gently knelt down to Kenny and whispered something in his ear. I wanted to know what it was, because the expression on the blond's face widened in shock. One of his eyes followed Eric's as he got up and walked towards me.**

**He nodded at me which I was eager to follow. He stepped outside and continued walking into the distance. I didn't know what to say. I could of said 'Thanks', but he needed something more than that.**

**He finally reached his pickup truck -slightly newer than Kenny's, but then again, nearly every teenager in South Park owned a pick-up truck- and he unlocked it. He entered into the driver's seat. So I did the same and sat in the passenger seat.**

**I didn't want to make the first move, so I waited until he figured it was his queue to talk.**

_**'I'm sorry.'**_

**My eyes widened and instantly flashed onto him. I was shocked.**  
**I've never, ever heard him say that word before. Not once. It wasn't even his fault.**

**That was a moment, I couldn't forget.**

* * *

Thank you! I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THEIR TIME TO READ THIS, AND REVIEW IT, AND FAVOURITE IT AND FOLLOW:]  
From here onward it will be Kyman:]


End file.
